


[Podfic] Ragnarok

by MariaChester



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: Summary:Hela and her army of the dead have overtaken Asgard. Loki is forced to surrender his guise as Odin. Thor must battle Hela's champion for the throne—to the death. And Jane Foster is crushed beneath half a ton of concrete and left to die. The dusk of an age has come. Night is falling. It is RAGNAROK. Eventual Lokane.Story by Alydia Rackhamhttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/12661505/1/RAGNAROKNarrated by Maria Chester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alydia Rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alydia+Rackham).
  * Inspired by [Ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326796) by Alydia Rackham. 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
